


An Aura of Actuality

by supercalivirgilistic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, From a small comic I saw on Pinterest, Gen, Sadness, The Sides can sense things, Virgil comforting Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Virgil hadn’t told any of the other sides about his ability to sense their occasional less-then-positive thought or emotions, but he often tried to cheer up the others when he noticed these things.But very rarely did Virgil ever notice these feelings from Patton.





	An Aura of Actuality

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a on-the-spot idea I had when I came across a small comic on Pinterest. The person whose board it was on stated that they thought maybe in that universe Virgil could feel when the others were feeling bad, and I felt like I wanted to write this really quick. (My phone is on 18 percent so we’ll see when I post this lol) 
> 
> IMPORTANT FOR STORY: this is a sort of alternate universe where Thomas had to move away but the place he’s moving to is where he lives now. So, theoretically, I’m this story Thomas is moving away from home (say, maine) and moving to his current residence.

     Virgil sighed as he turned up the volume on his music. It was a good song, ok? And there was nobody around to hear it if it was too loud so he didn’t have to worry about that. 

    The past few weeks after Thomas’ move, everyone had been a bit under the weather. Patton wasn’t as chipper as usual, Logan had hardly said a word to correct Roman on reality, and Roman hadn’t been half as annoying as usual. Virgil, well, let’s just say he’d been working overtime. 

   So, a little downtime while Thomas talked on the phone with some friends from the old town was greatly appreciated.

   Even so, Virgil wasn’t surprised when he got that cold feeling in his stomach, seeing a flash of Patton in the back of his head.

   Sometimes, this ability Virgil had, to feel when the other weren’t feeling so great, was quite inconvenient. It was just starting in on one of his favorite songs!

   Even so, Virgil would never just ignore the negativity of the other sides (kinda stealing his thing, anyways) so he reluctantly paused the song and strode up to Patton’s door. It was already halfway open, as Patton’s liked to leave it open for He other sides if they needed him, so Virgil merely knocked lightly on the wall beside the door as he stepped inside. 

   “Patton?” He called as he took another step. He saw Patton sitting on his bed, staring blankly into the distance. 

 Virgil didn’t call out again, merely walking up and sitting beside Patton on the bed.

  The other seemed to startle at the dip in the bed, shaking his head and plastering a grin onto his face. 

 “Hey, Virge, what’s shakin’!” He exclaimed, shoulders tensing.

 Virgil didn’t reply, just giving Patton’s hand a squeeze and flopping back on the bed. He pat the bed beside him to get Patton to lay back with him, which he did, arching an eyebrow at Virgil. 

 “What’s going on, Virgil? Is something wrong? Is the move stressing you out?” 

 Virgil gave a small shake of his head. “Nothing wrong with me, at least. We’re all stressed out.”

 Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “Then did you want to talk about Roman? Or Logan? I know they haven’t been as peppy as normal but there’s nothing serious going on...” Patton gasped. “Do you know something I don’t?! Did one of them come to you?!” 

 “Nope.” Virgil murmured, relaxing into the bed and starting to play with the ends of his sleeves. “Not me, or Roman, or Logan. We’re all relatively fine.”

Patton turned on his side and held his hands to his cheeks. “Is it possible you just wanted to spend time with me??!” 

Virgil looked at him, not moving his head. “Maybe some other time. But you’re the one I’m worried about.” He ended the statement bluntly, trying to avoid eye contact. 

Patton didn’t say anything and Virgil didn’t dare to glance and see his reaction. Virgil had never been could at comforting people.

”I dunno what you’re talking about, Virge, I’m totally fine!” Patton said, laughing.

“None of us are ‘totally fine’ right now. That’s not an emotion that comes with the territory.” Virgil stated flatly, keeping a straight face as he looked over to Patton, whose smile dropped slightly. 

“It’s understandable.” Virgil continued, breaking eye contact quickly. It wasn’t his thing. “You have a right to be feeling bad. There’s a lot of uncertainties with moving. Would you talk with me?”

Patton looked indecisive, before turning completely on his side. Virgil turned as well, and was met with open arms, and immediately enveloped in a hug. 

Virgil tended slightly but quickly relaxed, winding his arms around Patton’s as the other side began to talk.

”What if we lose contact with all our friends back home, and they forget us or we forget them? What if we start becoming distant from Thomas’ parents? What if we don’t make new friends here? What then?”

Virgil hummed lightly as he felt Patton’s fingers tighten slightly in the back of his hoodie. 

“And we don’t know anyone here, what if we get in trouble and need help? And speaking of the community, what if our neighbors hate us?”

Virgil nodded, but when it became evident that Patton was done speaking, he just shrugged. “Thomas’ friends and family back home are much too close to grow apart that easily. I doubt you would let that happen - it goes against everything you stand for, after all. Thomas might not know very many people here, but it’s not like we’ve never been in a similar situation.” Virgil mumbled awkwardly, rubbing Patton’s back softly. 

“Besides, we can meet new friends here as well. Thomas is a pretty cheerful person. Maybe we’ll meet someone tomorrow when we go out.”

The prospect of meeting new people had the opposite affect on Patton as it usually did on Virgil, because the cheerful side perked up and the cold feeling in Virgil’s stomach dissipated. 

Maybe Patton wasn’t completely okay, but he was looking towards the future, which was usually a positive experience in his case.

 


End file.
